


Miraculous: Tales of Firebug and Chat Noire

by SilverBeetle



Series: Firebug and Chat Noire [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: It has been 20 years since Paris’s superheroes The Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared after defeating Hawkmoth. A new enemy shows up and heroes are need once more. Louise Agreste-Cheng, an ordinary boy, and Raven Blanc, a mysterious girl, find the Cat Ring and the Ladybug earrings, becoming Firebug and Chat Noire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Firebug/Chat Noire, Louise Agreste-Cheng/Raven Blanc
Series: Firebug and Chat Noire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571308
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Frozen Waters

Frozen Waters-

** The year was 2039.  **

** It was raining in the City of Love and people were indoors, all except for the Paris hero and his enemy, Firebug and Chat Noire. The two were trading blows. **

** “Your Miraculous was meant for good not bad!” Firebug yelled over the thunder. **

** Chat Noire growled and hit faster and stronger, “You Know Nothing!” **

** She was soon cornered between him and a thirty-foot drop ** ** , her staff was behind Firebug. **

** “Either join the good or give me your Miraculous” Firebug held out his hand. **

** Chat  ** ** Noire’s ** ** eyes narrowed, “never” **

** “You have no  ** ** way-out ** ** Chat Noire” **

** She glanced behind her; the drop was into the frozen river. She looked back over at the other Miraculous  ** ** Weilder ** **. **

** “There is always a way out” she shot him a fanged smile before spreading her arms out and letting herself free-fall into the water.  **

** The ice broke under her weight and she was engulfed in freezing waters.  **

** Firebug gasped and leapt into the hole; he swam around, trying to find his supposed-to-be partner. **

** Chat Noire watched as he swam past and out of sight before she swam back to the hole and climbed out. She shivered as she headed back to the concrete land. She climbed onto the building and retrieved her staff.  **

** She looked back at the waters and didn’t see Firebug anywhere. **

** “Where is he?” she whispered, worry starting to fill her. **

** No one can survive that long in that cold, not even someone with a Miraculous. **

** “You better not be doing this to prove a point” Chat grumbled before leaping in. **

** Firebug was shivering but continued to look for Chat Noire. His eyes fought to stay open. **

** Black arms wrapped around him and pulled. He turned and saw Chat Noire. He let go and grabbed his hand in hers before leading him out of the freezing waters. **

** The two were laying on the ice, breathing heavily. **

** Suddenly, Chat Noire sat up and glared at the spotted hero. **

** “What were you thinking?!” she yelled, her pupils  ** ** slitted ** **. **

** “What was I thinking?” Firebug sat up and glared at her, “what were you thinking?! You could have died!” **

** Chat rolled her eyes, “I’m a cat, you’re a bug, who has the disadvantage in freezing, dark waters?” **

** Firebug rolled his eyes, “well, thanks for the save” **

** Chat Noire blinked in surprise, “your welcome” **

** She stood and stretched, “see you next week” **

** “Seriously?” Firebug glared, “next week is Christmas, shouldn’t you be spending it with your family, not  ** ** thieving ** **?” **

**** ** Chat growled, “I never stole in my life” **

** She turned and vaulted off. **

** Firebug watched her leave, concern in his eyes. **


	2. Cause of Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Chat's home life. Firebug remember's why they aren't partners.

Cause of Rift -

** Chat Noire shook the last of the water from her hair before entering her room and transforming back into Raven Blanc. **

** “CHEESE!” her small black  ** ** Kwami ** ** ,  ** ** Plagg ** ** , cried as he flew to his cheese stash. **

** Raven rolled her eyes before tossing her  ** ** b ** ** uffke ** ** bag onto her bed and grabbing a pair of clothes as she entered her small bathroom to take a shower. **

** She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, relishing the blazing heat that battled the cold. **

** “RAVEN!” a loud voice broke her peace. **

** She’s home already? Raven grumbled and turned off the water before drying off and getting dressed. **

** She left the bathroom, allowing her hair to dry, as she wondered downstairs. **

** “Yes ma’am?”  **

** “Get me a bottle!”  **

** “Yes ma’am”  **

** Raven went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a beer bottle. She proceeded in opening it and bringing it to her mother. **

** “Here you go ma’am” **

** Her mother, Marie Blanc, snatched the bottle and began drinking. **

** “Will that be all ma’am?” **

** “Make dinner” the woman snapped, “and it better not have anything to do with meat” **

** Raven nodded, “understood ma’am” **

** “Good” Marie watched TV as Raven entered the kitchen and began cooking. **

** Raven made Quinoa Fried Rice with the side of Cucumber Salad and served her mother first before taking some for herself. **

** Raven ate in silence and washed her dishes after she finished, she did the same with her mother’s dish when she finished before heading upstairs. **

** “Plagg, we have somewhere to go” Raven called when she entered her room. **

** Plagg ** ** groaned and quickly finished his cheese before being called into his ring. **

** “ ** ** Plagg ** ** , Claws Out!”  **

** ~*~ **

** Louise ate with his family, deep in thought about how to get Chat to open up more and how to get her to see her potential as a hero. **

** “Louise, you alright?” Adrien asked. **

** “I’m fine dad, just thinking” Louise responded. **

** “About Chat~” Hugo teased. **

** Louise blushed and looked away, “am not!” **

** “Are too~” Emma sang, “you can’t stop thinking of her~” **

** Louise pouted, “just wondering why she isn’t partnered up with Firebug like the  ** ** previous ** ** Ladybug and Chat Noir were” **

** Marinette and Adrien shared a looked before Marinette spoke. **

** “Chat Noire was accused of stealing her first night out, maybe she believes that, that’s all she’s good for?” **

** Louise gaped, he remembered seeing his supposed-to-be partner leaving a store with a  ** ** buffle ** ** bag and assumed she stole something, he had yelled at her, not allowing her to explain, and she glared at him before leaping away. Once a week since, there were reports of Chat Noire stealing from stores.  **

** Louise felt terrible, he caused this. **


	3. Of Kittens and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noire meets some old friends. Firebug apologizes for his behavior.

Of Kittens and  Apologies -

** Raven, now Chat Noire, leapt from roof to roof with the  ** ** buffle  ** ** bag ** ** and landed in a run-down warehouse. She whistled and a mother cat and her two kittens showed themselves. **

** “Hello Cookie, Spot and Luna, how are  ** ** y’all ** **?” Cookie and Spot, the two kittens, raced over to her happily while Luna mewed a response. **

** Raven emptied her buffle bag.  **

** A large feeder, two bags of cat food, a large waterer, multiple bottles of water, cat toys, blankets and pillows, and a cat condo (on a box). **

** The cats meowed in happiness. Chat Noire smiled and built the condo while the cats played with the toys. **

** Chat finished the condo and built the feeder and waterer before adding food and water in it. She fixed the blankets and pillows and played with the felines for an hour before she said goodbye and headed home.  **

** ~*~ **

** Firebug scouted around, looking for Chat Noire. He needed, wanted, to apologize for his actions. **

** He was expecting not to see her until next week like she said, and was surprised to see her leaping from building to building in front of him. **

** “Chat! Chat Noire!” Firebug called, hoping she would stop and hear him out. **

** She tilted her head back and looked at him, he could see annoyance flicker in her gaze before she pointed to the Eiffel Tower and held up two fingers. **

** Firebug understood her message to meet her at the Eiffel Tower in two minutes. He nodded and headed to the tower. **

** Chat Noire rolled her eyes and used a quicker way to get there. She got there about a minute before he did. **

** When Firebug landed, he was met with the irritated look of a cat with her arms crossed over her chest. **

** “What? What is it?” she demanded, “are you going to yell at me for another crime I didn’t commit?” **

** Firebug flinched, “I deserve that” **

** “Oh, you deserve a lot more” Chat snarled, “now, what do you want?” **

** “I want to apologize”  **

** Chat Noire blinked in surprise. **

** “I accused you without letting you explain, I’m sorry”  **

** Chat searched his eyes for any deceit and saw none. She relaxed her stance and tilted her head. **

** “It has been months since that, why are you only apologizing now?” **

** “I... realized I was wrong” he looked down, “I know that’s no excuse but...” **

** “FIREBUG! CHAT NOIRE! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” **

** The two turned and gasped. **


	4. Senti-Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Senti-Monster appears

Senti-Monster-

** “FIREBUG! CHAT NOIRE! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!” **

** The two turned and gasped. **

** A giant... thing was floating above the city. It had a bird-like tail with bat wings and the head of a lion. It had giant talons on its arms and legs and had the body of a human. **

** “Holy-” **

** “What the HELL is THAT?!” **

** The thing looked over and smiled, revealing razor-sharp teeth. **

** “Ah, there you are” the creature purred. **

** “Umm” was the only thing to come from them. **

** The creature lunged at them. The two dodged. **

** “RUN!” Firebug shouted and the two took off. **

** Chat Noire looked behind her, the creature was nowhere to be seen. She slowed and looked over to where Firebug was and gasped. The monster had him pinned and was reaching for his earrings. **

** She looked for something, anything before sighing. **

** “I can’t believe I’m doing this”  ** ** she grabbed her baton ** ** and ran to them.  **

** She lunged and hit the creature in the back of its head. It turned and growled, Firebug’s Miraculous forgotten. **

** “Go!” Chat yelled as she engaged in a battle with it, “I’ll hold it off!” **

** Firebug hesitated. **

** “GO!” **

** He turned and ran. **

** Chat Noire watched him leave before returning her attention to the creature. **

** “So, you’re a Senti- ** ** Monster ** ** right?” she smirked and landed on a lightning rod, “thought you’d be more.... impressive” **

** The creature roared in rage and flew toward her at  ** ** its ** ** top speed. **

** “Cataclysm” she calmly stated before touching its head with her power. **

** It screamed in agony before flying off. **

** Chat sighed in relief before slumping, exhaustion catching up with her. **

** … **

** -2 Weeks and 4 Attacks Later- **

** “Chat, Look Out!” she looked up in surprise before being tackled by a red and black blur. **

** They rolled before coming to a stop, Firebug was on top of Chat Noire. **

** “What are you doing here?!” Chat snarled. **

** “I came to help” he stated calmly. **

** They got up. **

** “Ugh, such a goody-goody” **

** “I can’t have my partner having all the fun now, can I?” **

** Chat Noire glared, “okay, look. We are not friends, and we are definitely NOT partners! Now, stay out of my way!” **

** She turned and ran after the monster. Firebug smiled after her. **

** “I think that went well” **

** Before he ran after her. **

** … **

** “RAGH!” Raven  ** ** detransformed ** ** and punched a wall, “Can’t That Damn Bug Leave Me Alone?!” **

** Plagg ** ** laughed as he devoured an entire cheese-roll whole. **

** “I think he’s smitten with you”  ** ** Plagg ** ** teased, Raven fell onto her bed. **

** “He. Is. Annoying!” Raven groaned into her pillow before rolling over, “how could the old Chat Noir deal with Ladybug?” **

** “Actually, it was the old Chat Noir who flirted every chance he got with the old Ladybug”  ** ** Plagg ** ** stated. **

** “You’re kidding” she looked at him, “you’re not kidding” **

** Her  ** ** Kwami ** ** shook his head, “nope” **

** She groaned, “hopefully Peafowl takes tomorrow off” **

** “Not likely”  ** ** Plagg ** ** age another cheese before landing on his small bed. **

** “Night Plagg” **

** “Night Kitten” **

** … **

** Louise smiled happily as he detransformed. **

** “That was an exciting mission, huh  ** ** Tikki ** **? ** ** ” **

** Tikki ** ** sighed, she always ended up with the lovesick ones. ** ** She sometimes envied  ** ** Plagg ** ** who only sometimes got the lovesick ones. **

** “Maybe you should try being more sensitive on the ‘partner’ subject with Chat Noire, she did seem creeped out with that fact” **

** “You think I told her it too quickly?” Louise asked, looking worried. **

** Tikki ** ** nodded, “I think you need to slow down, at least a little bit” **

** He nodded, “I will  ** ** Tikki ** ** , I promise” **

** Tikki ** ** smiled. **


	5. Battle without Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg asks Raven not to use Cataclysm anymore

Battle without Cataclysm-

** Raven entered her class and sat in the back of the class before taking out her sketch book and began drawing. **

** “-I’m just saying, I don’t know why Firebug’s trying to get Chat Noire to be his partner” **

** Raven looked up and saw Caitlyn and Louise talking with their group following close behind. **

** Raven smirked, “Neither can I.  ** ** Chat isn’t going to be his partner anytime soon” **

** The group shot her annoyed looks, all except Louise who looked at her curiously. **

** “How do you know?” Louise asked. **

** “Girl-tuition” Raven stated bluntly, “plus it’s quite obvious” **

** “But... I heard he apologized for accusing her on stealing?” **

** Raven shook her head, “stealing is a serious accusation, she most likely doesn’t trust him because of that” **

** “But he apologized” **

** “That doesn’t matter. For all she knows, he could say he’s sorry but not mean it. She most likely needs a reason to believe the apology” **

** Raven returned to the drawing and drowned out  ** ** everyone's ** ** voices. **

** … **

** Peafowl did not take the day off. It was the second to last class when the Senti-Monster (used to be the  ** ** Akuma ** ** Alert) Alarms sounded. **

** Raven gave an annoyed sound and raised her hand. **

** “Yes Ms. Blanc?” **

** “May I go to the restroom please?” **

** The math teacher nodded. **

** Raven left and entered the bathroom before letting  ** ** Plagg ** ** out of her inside jacket pocket. **

** “ ** ** Plagg ** ** , we have some cleaning to do” Raven smiled and held out her fist, “Plagg, Claws-” **

** “I don’t think this is a good idea”  ** ** Plagg ** ** quickly said. **

** Raven stopped and looked at him, tilting her head slightly. **

** “What do you mean?” **

** Plagg ** ** hesitated before shaking his head, “never mind, forget I said anything” **

** Raven narrowed her eyes and spoke in a warning voice, “Plagg” **

** Plagg ** ** looked into her eyes, “I’ll explain later, just.... don’t use Cataclysm, okay?” **

** Raven nodded. **

** She glanced at him before saying the transformation words. **

** ~*~ **

** Firebug was surprised that Chat Noire wasn’t using her Cataclysm like she normally does with the Senti-Monster's. He landed next to her. **

** “Why aren’t you using Cataclysm?” **

** “None of your business bug” Chat stated. **

** “It’ll be harder to fight them off”  **

** “I am well aware of that” **

** “Okay” **

** Firebug and Chat Noire fought the Senti-Monster, it did take much longer than usual, and soon destroyed it. Firebug cleansed the Amok and they went  ** ** their ** ** separate ways. **

** ~*~ **

** Raven landed in her room, knowing school was out already, and  ** ** detransformed ** **. She proceeded in demanding to know why she couldn’t use Cataclysm. **

** Plagg ** ** looked at her before he spoke, “I think it’s time for you to meet the Guardian of the Miraculous, she can explain everything” **


	6. The Guardian, Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven meets the Guardian of the Miraculous and gets some answers.  
> Chat Noire and Firebug become acquaintances

The Guardian-

** Raven stood in front of a luxurious looking home, hesitant on knocking on the door. **

** “Just knock, I told her about this visit last night, she is expecting you”  ** ** Plagg ** ** said as he rested on her shoulder. **

** Raven took a deep breath before exhaling it and she sealed herself before knocking. The door opened a minute later and a woman with hair as dark as night and blue bell eyes answered. **

** “Hello, can I help you?” her voice was soft and inviting. **

** Raven didn’t like her already, no one is that kind sounding without an  ** ** ulterior ** ** motive. **

** Raven shifted, “sorry, I got the wrong house” **

** “Oh, no you don’t”  ** ** Plagg ** ** flew into sight and glared at his Holder, “I did not bring you here just so you can  ** ** worm ** ** your way out of it!” **

** Plagg ** ** addressed the woman, ignoring my cry of his name. **

** “Marinette, this is the girl I’ve told you about” **

** The Guardian, Marinette, smiled at her, “it’s good to meet you Raven, I heard you had questions. Come on in” **

** Raven hesitated before entering, the house smelled like freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Raven saw the famous Adrien Agreste enter, he looked at her with  ** ** intelligent ** ** green eyes. **

** Marinette touched her shoulder, “this way” **

** Raven followed her, taking one last glance at Adrien, he had a strange energy around him. **

** They entered a room; it had a soft rug flooring, a table with a chair, a shelf and a mat on the floor. On the shelf was an old phonograph.  **

** Marinette sat on the floor and gestured for Raven to do the same. Raven sat across from her. **

** “Ask away” the kind woman said. **

** Raven looked at the ground, she had so many questions but had no idea what to ask first. Then the memory of  ** ** Plagg ** ** telling her not to use Cataclysm flitted to her mind. **

** “ ** ** Plagg ** ** told me not to use Cataclysm anymore, why is that?” **

** Marinette nibbled on her bottom lip before holding out a hand, “let me see the ring” **

** Raven stiffened and glanced at her ring before slowly taking it off and handing it to the Miraculous Guardian. **

** Marinette examined the ring, Raven examined her. **

** Marinette wore a light pink blouse with black skinny jeans and white socks. Her hair was down and she had a wedding ring on her left ring-finger. Her calm stance changed to a slight stiffen, worrying Raven. **

** “What, what is it?” **

** Marinette looked at her, a raw emotion in her eyes, “I’m sorry, it seems that your Miraculous is damaged” **

** “Damaged?” Raven had a flashback on how she found the Miraculous. **

**_ Raven was walking home when a glint of something tore her gaze to a building's rubble. She headed to it, something pulling her closer and closer. She sorted through the rubble until a silver ring was unburied. Raven picked it up, took it home, cleaned it and put it on. A light blinded her. _ **

** Raven blinked out of the memory and looked at the Guardian, “I found it buried under rubble, but it looked fine” **

** “Could one of the Senti-Monsters have been the cause of it getting damaged?” **

** Raven instantly shook her head, “no, the only times they get close to my ring is if I Cataclysm them” **

** Marinette nodded and handed the ring back and Raven put it on, “alright, you can continue being Chat Noire but NO Cataclysm until we can fix it” **

** Raven nodded. **

** “ ** ** Any more ** ** questions?” **

** “Firebug, he keeps saying we’re supposed to be partners, but how can you be partners with someone you don’t trust?” **

** Marinette smiled softly, “the Ladybug and Chat Noir before you two had to gain each other's trust, it took them working together to do so” **

** Raven looked down, “so, you’re saying I need to work with Firebug to trust him?” **

** “I’m saying you should give him a chance” **

** Raven nodded, “thank you Guardian” **

** Marinette nodded, “come back whenever you need to” **

** Raven stood and left. **

Partners-

** Firebug landed on the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noire left him a message saying to meet her here at midnight. **

** He looked around for her and smiled when he saw her salute heading towards the monument. Chat landed in front of him. **

** “You keep saying we’re supposed to be partners” she started, “but I do not trust you enough to be that just yet” **

** Firebug nodded, silently listening. **

** “I think we should start out as acquaintances until we both trust one another to be partners” **

** Firebug nodded once more, “that sounds fair” **

** Chat Noire smiled, “should we begin by training?” **

** Firebug grinned. **


	7. Cover and Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Cover:

** **

** BIO: **

** Name: Raven Blanc **

** Code Name: Chat Noire **

** Age: 15 years old **

** Gender: Female **

** Species: Human **

** Main Power: Destruction **

** Looks- **

** Hair Color: Black **

** Hair Length: Mid-back Length **

** Eye Color: Emerald Green **

** Skin Tone: Tan **

** Other: 5 feet 9 inches **

** Clothing- **

** Main Shirt: Black Tank-top  ** ** with Black  ** ** L ** ** eather  ** ** J ** ** acket ** ****

** Main Pants: black skinny jeans **

** Main Shoes:  ** ** Black  ** ** C ** ** owgirl  ** ** B ** ** oots **

** Suit:  ** ** Has black cat ears and a cat tail, ** ** a black mask, hair in three braids (all braided together), Black skin-tight suite with a green necklace. Black Cowgirl boots with green outsoles  **

** Other: her hair feels like a cat’s fur, has cat-like eyes **

** School:  ** ** Collège ** ** Françoise Dupont **

** Family- **

** Mother: Marie Blanc  **

** Father: UNKNOWN **

** Sibling(s): NONE **

** Other: NONE **

** Personality: Protective, Introvert, Mysterious and Adventurous **

** Other: Firebug tries to make her good  **

....

** Name:  ** ** Louise Agreste-Cheng **

** Code Name:  ** ** Firebug **

** Age: 1 ** ** 6 ** ** years old **

** Gender:  ** ** M ** ** ale **

** Species: Human **

** Main Power:  ** ** Lucky Charm **

** Looks- **

** Hair Color:  ** ** gold **

** Hair Length:  ** ** same as fathers **

** Eye Color:  ** ** blue-green **

** Skin Tone: Tan **

** Other:  ** ** 6 ** ** feet  ** ** 3 ** ** inches **

** Clothing- **

** Main Shirt:  ** ** designer shirt (Made by mother) and grey light-jacket (was fathers) ** ****

** Main Pants:  ** ** blue jeans **

** Main Shoes:  ** ** white running shoes **

** Suit: Looks like Adrien when he was Mister Bug **

** Other:  ** ** NONE  **

** School:  ** ** Collège Françoise Dupont **

** Family- **

** Mother: Mari ** ** nette Dupain-Cheng **

** Father: ** ** Adrien Agreste **

** Sibling(s):  ** ** Hugo, Emma **

** Other: NONE **

** Personality: Protective,  ** ** Extrovert ** ** ,  ** ** Friendly, Curious ** ** and Adventurous **

** Other: ** ** Trying to make Chat Noire join the good side **


	8. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts the characters have.

Thoughts-

**Adrien entered the living room and froze when he saw a young girl, about the same age as Louise, with black, mid-length hair and emerald eyes. She wore a black tank-top with a black leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black cow-girl boots.**

**Marinette guided the girl away, Adrien could feel Plaggs Destructive Energy wafting from her in uncontrollable waves.**

**‘That must be the new Chat Noir’ the boy thought, ‘interesting’**

**He watched as she left before heading over to his wife.**

**“Raven Blanc, new Black Cat” Marinette explained, knowing exactly what her mate was going to ask.**

**“But the Black Cat ring was never found, how did she find it if we couldn’t?”**

**“No idea, maybe it was fate”**

**Adrien frowned slightly.**

**…**

**Raven stared up at the ceiling, her brain on overload.**

**Firebug was actually a cool guy when he wasn’t being an ass and the Guardian wasn’t so bad. The surprising thing was that Firebug had a slight scent of the Guardian on him.**

**‘Firebug must be related to her somehow. She has two sons and a daughter. The younger son, Hugo, is too young so that leaves Louise and Emma. They are twins. Emma has the same color of hair her mother does but has green eyes like her father. Louise has the same hair his father has and a mix of the two’s eye colors. Firebug looks like Louise, but the Miraculous can change how you look. That means it could be either Louise or a cousin or other family member of them.’**

**Plagg groaned in annoyance, his Chosen's thoughts were sooooo loud!**

**“Go to bed Kitten, I’m sure you can explore more in the morning” the cheese-loving cat said, burrowing deeper into the covers.**

**Raven hummed and rolled over before closing her eyes.**

**…**

**Louise sat on the roof of the Mayor’s Hotel, Tikki floating above his head.**

**‘Chat Noire is finally giving me a chance 😀. I hope I don’t screw it up. She is really giving me a chance and I want to make sure I can keep her trust in me. At least the little bit she has.’**

**He kicked his legs, letting them tap the side of the building for barely a second before raising them again and repeating.**

**‘Should I get her a gift? For our partnership. What should I get her? I could get her a necklace, girls like necklaces... Right? Maybe earrings. What color though? Something that complements her suite (‘cause I highly doubt she’ll wear it out of costume) and her personality.’**

**He pulled out his phone and went on amazon. He typed in ‘necklace’, many showed up but none of them looked good enough. He proceeded in typing ‘cat necklace’.**

**‘Maybe...no...’**

**He typed in ‘dragon necklace’ and looked through them. One of them instantly caught his eye. He clicked on it and smiled.**

**‘Perfect’**


	9. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noire repays Firebug with a present of her own.
> 
> [Would have been called 'Present' but 'Presents' sounds much better]

Presents- 

**Chat Noire lounged on the highest point of the Eiffel Tower, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. Her cat-ears twitched at every noise as her clawed hand fingers the necklace that Firebug gave her the day before.**

**It was a stainless-steel, emerald-colored dragon necklace with a hidden blade in the tail.**

**Her tail swayed with the wind. She shivered slightly and covered her mouth as she coughed.**

**“Got a cold?” a familiar male voice asked from behind.**

**She tilted her head towards him but did not reply.**

**He sat next to her and they stayed in silence before she took out her baton and opened the secret compartment.**

**She pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to him.**

**“A present?” he looked surprised as he took it.**

**“You got me something” she stated plainly.**

**“So, you’re got me something in return?”**

**“Isn’t that how this thing works?”**

**“I guess...” he fiddled with the box before tearing the wrapper and opening it.**

**Inside was a carefully crafted beaded red and black bracelet with the words ‘World’s Greatest Dork’ embedded within each bead.**

**“I didn’t know what you liked so I made that. Hope it repays for the necklace”**

**He stared at it before looking over to her, “you made this?”**

**She nodded.**

**He grinned and hugged her, ignoring the way she stiffened, “it’s wonderful”**

**She blinked and gave him a slight nuzzle before pulling away, he let her go and put the bracelet on.**

**He had a goofy grin on all throughout patrol and even as he drifted off into sleep.**


	10. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Louise and Raven met their Kwami's

Meeting-

** -Louise- **

** It started as a normal day.  **

** Getting up, being slightly embarrassing, going to school, talking to friends, getting homework worrying about the new girl who didn’t speak to anyone and heading home to do homework.  **

** The second part didn’t happen. He got his homework and went to school, but he didn’t see the new girl. When he asked his friend, Caitlyn  ** ** Cesaire-Lahiffe ** ** , she said that she had no idea. **

** During class, Pollen, daughter to the mayor, told him that Raven called in sick. Louise relaxed and it was back to a normal day. **

** Once he got home, he went to his room and did homework, heading out to hang out with his friends. **

** When he got back home later that night, the day became strange once more. First, his room door was closed, when he distinctly  ** ** remembers ** ** keeping it open (he chucked that to someone closing it), then he finds a strange brown box with a red design and opened it; thirdly, a large ladybug glowed and flew out. And lastly, the ladybug spoke. **

** She explained that her name was  ** ** Tikki ** ** and that she was a  ** ** Kwami ** **. She told him that he would have a partner, a cat partner, and that he was chosen. She explained that the reason he was chosen was because something bad was coming.  ** ** But ** ** she didn’t know who or when or where or why. **

** She told him that to form the suit, he just had to say ‘Spots On’. And to detransform, he had to say ‘Spots Off’ **

** He spoke the transformation words and was suddenly covered in ladybugs and pink. They disappeared and he instinctively looked into the mirror. **

** He wore a skin-tight red and black suit and mask. His sides and the neck of the suit was black and there were  ** ** signature ** ** black pock-e-dots while the rest was red. **

** “Whoa” he  ** ** breathes ** ** as he examined himself. **

** He  ** ** detransformed ** ** and grinned at the small Kwami. **

** “So, when do we train?” **

** … **

** -Raven- **

** It was not a normal day. **

** Raven could just feel it in her bones as she awoke.  **

** She always seemed to know what day it would be: like yesterday she knew a storm was coming and there was a huge fight outside the  ** ** mayor's ** ** home; when she was  ** ** younger, ** ** she predicted sunshine and nothing bad happened all day. **

** But the difference this time was that she had no idea what kind of unusual it will be. It felt kind-of like a jittery, electricity feeling mixed in with short spurts of pain and soreness. **

** So, ** ** she told her mother she was sick.  **

** But not because of being unsure of what day it will be, but because  ** ** every time ** ** she  ** ** moved, ** ** she would get a strange spasm of the feelings. **

** She had forgotten, however, that whenever she stayed home, her mother would make a huge list of things for her to do. One item on the list was getting more eggs and milk. **

** So, she did that first so that she could stay inside the rest of the day and go through the jittery-pain in private. **

** At the store, she nearly dropped the eggs from a large spasm, she silently thanks her reflexes. **

** As she headed home,  ** ** a glint of something tore her gaze to a building's rubble. She headed to it, something pulling her closer and closer. She sorted through the rubble until a silver ring was unburied. Raven picked it up, took it home, cleaned it and put it on. A light blinded her. **

** She uncovered her eyes and stared at the little floating black cat in front of her. It stretched and yawned widely before opening glowing green eyes. **

** “Hello?” she asked the cat. **

** He stared at her before tilting his head and spoke! **

** “Hello” he proceeded in zipping around, looking through her room, asking what was and what wasn’t food. **

** “Okay Stop!” she shouted after ten minutes of the madness. **

** He did so, staring at her in surprise. **

** “Can you please tell me what you are, what you’re doing here, why you are here and how you got here?” she asked after taking a deep breath. **

** The cat tilted its head, seeming to think, before nodding, “my name is  ** ** Plagg ** ** , I am a  ** ** Kwami ** ** and the God of Destruction. I am here because you put on my Miraculous, the Black Cat Ring. I believe that the new Miraculous Guardian must have felt my assistance needed in this dire need situation. My Sugar Cube must be getting her Chosen right about now as well if I’m out. Now, do you have cheese? I’m hungry!” **

** Raven watched as he suddenly phased through her closed door. **

** Her instincts were right again, today was so not normal. **


	11. Major Cataclysm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noire uses Cataclysm and Firebug makes a realization

Major Cataclysm-

** “Firebug, maneuver 23” Chat Noire called, dodging the attack of the newest Senti-Monster. **

** This one was a mix between an owl and clown. For some reason it was much harder to take down than the others. **

** “This would be easier if you used Cataclysm!” Firebug, her new partner, called as they used the maneuver. **

** “No means no Fire’, focus on something else!” Chat snapped. **

** This was their fifteenth battle without the Cataclysm power, sure they took longer and were waning on them but it was for the best. **

** The Owl-Clown Hybrid let out a banshee scream and the two cried out, covering their precious ears. **

** “Oh, screw this!” Chat  ** ** snarled; ** ** they have been fighting this monster for almost six hours now! **

** She ran towards the Senti-Monster, her pupils were slitted. **

** “Fire’ maneuver 1” she called and he began distracting it. **

** As the Senti-Monster focused on him, the cat had a clear landing. She dropped on its back, grabbing a hold of its metal skin before calling upon her power. **

** “CATACLYSM!” **

** There seemed to be a large feedback that blasted her off and caused Firebug plus the news reporters a few steps back. **

** Chat twisted midair and landed on her feet and hands. Her body sparked a bit with energy before it  ** ** dissipated ** ** like all the other times. **

** She stood, stumbling a bit when a wave of dizziness hit her. Gentle hands steadied her against a warm chest. **

** “Hey, you okay?” Firebug’s concerned voice reached her ears and she gave a nod. **

** “Just... give me a moment” she opened her eyes and stood on her own feet. **

** “Firebug, a moment of your time please!” a crowd of new reporters began to form and Chat took a step back. **

** “Uh” the boy hero looked just as uncomfortable as Chat felt. **

** “When did you and the thief, Chat Noire, become allies?” **

** “Does this mean she is being reformed? Is she good now?” **

** “What was with that backlash?” **

** “How much more of those Senti-Monsters do you think Peafowl would send?” **

** “Why are Chat  ** ** Noire’s ** ** eyes blue?” **

** Chat stiffened; her hand reached for her eyes. This only happened once before, when she had caused a large Cataclysm out of fear when she was on a boat tour ride. It had caused the ocean to create a massive wave that nearly took them under. **

** “Shit” she cursed and turned, “Firebug, I will be taking my leave, I am sure you can handle these nice reporters on your own” **

** She flipped out her baton and used it to get away. **

** …  **

** “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”  ** ** Plagg ** ** yowled after she detransformed. **

** “I wasn’t!” she shouted back, her hands crackled with energy of the Cataclysm, “how do I stop it?!” **

** Plagg ** ** let out a growl, “How am I supposed to know?! The only time a Mega Cataclysm was released from one of my kits was when-” **

** Plagg ** ** suddenly stopped, he whipped around to stare at her. **

** “What?” she huffed. **

** “The only time one of my kits used a Mega Cataclysm was when he was Akumatized. Hawkmoth amped up his powers so much that it was able to destroy an entire galaxy” **

** Raven stared at him in horror, “than how the hell am I doing it?!” **

** Plagg ** ** gave a lazy shrug, “could be of your emotions or of the fact that you didn’t use it in a while or because the Miraculous is broken, making it leak more power than it should into you” **

** Raven stared at him, mouth agape and eye wide, “please tell me your joking” **

** Plagg ** **** ** regarded ** ** her with a plain look, “I have never been more serious in my entire  ** ** existence ** ** ” **

** Raven’s face fell, “how do we fix it?” **

** “Not using Cataclysm is a good start”  ** ** Plagg ** ** hummed, “though we did try that...” **

** Raven rolled her eyes, “what next?” **

** “Finding a way to fix the Miraculous and controlling your emotions” **

** “Two plausible ways, great” Raven huffed, crossing her arms. **

** “I believe I gave you three” **

** “You try controlling my emotions than get back to me” **

** Plagg ** ** gave her an annoyed look before sighing, “fine, two” **

** She clapped her hands together, “great, when do we start teach’?” **

** Plagg ** ** shook his head. **

** … **

** Tikki watched her Chosen pace. **

** She had felt the power come from Chat Noire and was so worried. That power was not supposed to be wielded by the Miraculous Holder, for it could cause them to turn to ash. **

** “What do you think happened with Chat’s Cataclysm?”  **

** And then there was her Chosen, he had been panicking for the past hour over the  ** ** incident ** **. **

** “Whatever it was,  ** ** Plagg ** ** should be taking care of it” Tikki reassured him for the third time in the last five minutes. **

** “Yeah, but what if he doesn’t even know what happened or how she did it? What if he doesn’t know how to fix it?” **

** “Then he will get her to someone who can” Tikki was starting to feel a migraine coming on. **

** “But-” **

** “Louise, dinner time!” Marinette’s voice called. **

** Tikki felt a pang of Chosen Sickness, sort of like Home Sickness but with a  ** ** Kwami’s ** ** Chosen. She quickly hid in her new Chosen’s pocket. **

** He headed downstairs and sat at the table. Marinette placed the food on the table and sat down. **

** “Did you see how awesome a Cataclysm Chat Noire has?!” Emma grinned excitedly. **

** Marinette stiffened and looked over to her daughter, “what do you mean Emma?” **

** Emma’s eyes brightened, “you have to see their fight!” **

** She grabbed her tablet and turned it around to show the rest of the family. **

** Louise stared in shock. Chat  ** ** Noire’s ** ** eyes glowed an icy blue and her Cataclysm was white with specks of blue instead of black with green specks. When she touched the Senti-Monster, it looked like there was an electrical surge from her body instead of the Miraculous. **

** Then, when her body was thrown, it looked like the suite turned to a pale white for a split second. **

** “Whoa!” their youngest sibling, Hugo, said what Louise was thinking. **

** Their parents shared a glance. One of those ‘we are speaking without words and somehow understanding each other’ glances. **

** Louise nibbled on the bottom of his lip. The news kept playing, showing how Chat Noire swayed and he catching her. How her hand reached to her eyes before turning and running away, how there were surges of her Cataclysm still around her hands and arms. **

** He stared, feeling nauseous as his thoughts put together why Chat Noire hasn’t been using her Cataclysm. He remembered rumors of the Peacock Miraculous once being broken and it having  ** ** devastating ** **** ** consequences ** **. **

** ‘Could something be wrong with her Miraculous?’ he felt dread fill him, ‘I pushed her into using her powers, if she falls into a coma like Grand- ** ** mère ** ** Emilie, I would never forgive myself’ **


End file.
